


Stolen Goods

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-31
Updated: 2002-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Stolen Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Stolen Goods by RSS

_Stolen Goods_

By RSS 

Amanda looks around The Sanctuary, feeling it’s time for some redecorating. She imagines how various changes will look. Nick and Bert walk past her, both sporting long faces. That’s not unusual for Nick, but Bert usually looks happy. 

“Something wrong guys?” 

The men stop and turn around. Nick walks back to Amanda. “There’s been a kidnapping. An infant.” 

“How terrible.” 

“The kidnapper, one of them anyway, called. The ransom is two million Euros. That’s a good sign.” 

“A run of the mill kidnapper rather than a psychotic one. Anything I can do to help?” 

“We’ll let you know if we can use your help.” 

Bert walks over to Amanda. “Amanda, this is top secret.” 

“Bert, you know we can trust her.” 

* * *

Amanda has been trying to concentrate on redecorating but can’t keep her mind off the kidnapped baby when the phone rings. On her way to the phone Amanda wonders if Nick and Bert decided they could use her special talent. 

“Hello?” 

“Amanda, you’ve got to help me! It’s me, Lil! I got your number from Father Liam! Please help!” 

“Lil, calm down. What kind of trouble are you in?” 

“Kuhlberg; I think you met him. He and two guys, mortals, brought a baby to me to mind. I don’t think it’s so they could do some shopping.” 

“What did you do?” 

“He said he’d give me five hundred, I told him I’d need a thousand. He balked, so I said, ‘Five hundred is better than nothing.’” 

“You got yourself involved in a possible kidnapping for five hundred Euros?” 

“I figured the best thing was to get the baby away from Kuhlberg and company. I doubled the offer to make it look good.” 

“Good girl. Where are you now?” 

“I’m at my place.” 

“Get out of there.” 

“I can’t! Those two mortals are out there somewhere watching. I told him I’d need some baby formula. He ordered his two men to follow me at a distance and if they even thought I passed on a message to anyone they were to kill everyone in the store.” 

“So you have the baby and you’re alone in your house.” 

“Yes!” 

“There’s been a kidnapping. I have some friends in a detective agency who are working on the case. Call me back in five minutes. I’m working on a plan and I have to make some calls. Do you have a gun?” 

“No!” 

“That’s okay. Lil, it’s going to be painful.” 

“I’ll change into some old clothes. Amanda, Kuhlberg will get this baby back over my dead body, but I don’t think that’ll be much of a problem for him.” 

“Don’t be so melodramatic. It won’t come to that.” 

Amanda rushes to her closet as she punches in Nick’s number. She braces the phone between her head and shoulder as she takes out her black leather “work” ensemble. 

“Yeah.” 

“Nick, can you talk?” 

“Bert is with me.” 

“Either there’s been two kidnappings or I know where the baby is.” 

“Where?” 

“This has to be done my way.” 

“Okay.” 

“Yes or no: do you have an untraceable gun handy?” 

“What? No.” 

“Okay, I’ll take care of that. I’ll give you the address but don’t do anything until I get there or at least until you’ve had a chance to talk to me, alone. Now tell me you’ll need my help.” 

“Amanda, I think we can use your help on this one. Can you meet us there?” 

“Good job, Nick.” Amanda gives Nick the directions as she changes her clothes. 

* * *

**LONDON 1968**

Amanda struts down the street with her white leather mini-dress and matching go-go boots. She has her hair up and her purse slung from her shoulder. The heat has died down from her last job so she’s going to Lil’s flat to pick up her loot. As she approaches Lil’s she sees another Immortal with a sinister look to him walking out of the flat. 

“Helmut Kuhlberg.” 

“Amanda.” 

It sounded as if it was a challenge, but Kuhlberg walks past Amanda. She gives him a backward glance then walks to Lil’s front door. Amanda knocks then a few moments later Lil cracks open the door. 

“Oh, Amanda.” 

“Hi, Lil.” 

Lil’s face is pale and she has an unlit cigarette in her hand. She has on a yellow mini-dress with black polka dots and sandals. Lil opens the door and motions Amanda to enter, putting the cigarette in her mouth. She’s quivering and it takes her a couple attempts with her lighter before she’s able to light her cigarette. 

“I’ve got it.” Lil opens a drawer then takes out a key. She opens another drawer and takes out a business card. She hands them to Amanda. “Here, it is. Your password is ‘Raven’. It’s box number 883.” 

“Lil, what’s wrong?” 

“This guy came in.” 

“Helmut Kuhlberg?” 

“You know him?” 

“No, we just passed each other before I came in.” 

“He wants me to hold onto this suitcase. I asked him what’s in it. He told me that it’s none of my business. So I told him in that case he can leave and take the suitcase with him. He pulls his blade and tells me I can either hold the suitcase and get 100 pounds or he’ll take my head along with the suitcase. So I told him the job calls for 150 pounds. That cheapskate tells me not to press my luck.” 

“I guess no one told him this was the age of peace and love.” 

Lil gives a smile. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda walks into Heurtaux’s Antique shop. Albert Heurtaux may do some antique dealing but that’s not his main income source. Amanda hopes Albert has what she needs. A kitchen knife would work but the police ask fewer questions when there’s a gun involved. 

“Amanda, I haven’t seen you in a long time.” 

“I’ve been away.” 

“Buying or selling?” 

“I need a gun, one that can’t be traced.” 

“Not your usual style, Amanda.” 

“I’ve got some partners I’m not so sure about this time. A girl can’t be too careful.” 

“Ah yes, I know what you mean. That’s the trouble with the world today, you can’t trust anyone.” Albert locks the front door and leads her into the back room. He unlocks a desk drawer and takes out a felt sack, putting on a glove before pulling a box out of the sack. He opens the box and shows the handgun inside to Amanda. 

“Here’s just the thing. It’s easy to conceal and light. Just the thing no woman should be without. It’s also fresh from the factory.” 

“How much?” 

“Five hundred.” 

“I’m in a hurry. Throw in the bullets and I’ll give you four fifty.” 

“Ah, the Frenchman’s curse. I never could say no to a pretty woman.” He takes a box out of another drawer and throws it in the box with the handgun. 

* * *

Amanda picks the lock and walks in the back door of Lil’s house. She whispers into her microphone, “I’m in.” She covers the mouthpiece and opens an internal door. She sees Lil holding a baby and a sword. She has on jeans and a polar shirt. 

“Amanda, thank God you’re here!” 

“You look maternal.” 

“Thank you. Too bad we’re going to have to part. I wish I was able to mind him under better circumstances.” Lil puts the baby on a blanket between a couch and a love seat. “How are we going to do this?” 

“You shoot at me and I shoot you.” 

“The foyer is probably the best place.” 

Amanda nods and Lil leads the way. Amanda takes out a handgun wrapped in a handkerchief. “This one is yours.” 

Lil unwraps the handgun. “I’ll shoot from the steps into the floor.” 

“Good idea.” 

Lil walks up the steps as Amanda waits by the foyer next to the steps and takes her hand off the mouthpiece. Lil releases the safety and fires two rounds into the wood floor below, then places her gun on the steps as Amanda rushes to the bottom of the stairs. Lil locks her arms by her side, closes her eyes, and nods her head. Amanda empties the gun Nick gave her into Lil. She shudders from the impact and tumbles down the stairs. Amanda consoles herself it was necessary so Lil would stay dead long enough. Amanda runs to the next room, reaching the baby as the door bursts open. 

“Don’t shoot, it’s me! The baby’s fine.” 

Nick rushes to Amanda. Bert’s people fan out inside the house, two rush into the foyer. “Amanda, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay. It’s a good thing I listened to you and took a gun with me.” The little repartee was for the mortals. Bert listens closely to his microphone. 

“Nick, they’ve grabbed two guys across the street. They were trying to leave in a hurry. Amanda, she’s dead.” 

“I figured that. It was me or her.” 

“I understand.” 

* * *

Nick shows Bert out of The Sanctuary, who had come to give Amanda some words of support. Amanda thinks she did a good job of showing regret for the incident, but not for her actions. Then she realizes though the facts are different than Bert believes it’s exactly how she feels about the incident. After Nick closes the door Amanda stands. “Let me introduce you to Lil.” 

“I was wondering how she’d look all cleaned up.” 

Amanda opens the door of her suite and peaks inside where Lil has on a white dress Amanda picked up for her before she got her out of the morgue. Lil also has a towel wrapped around her head. Amanda opens the door and waves Nick inside. 

“Lil, this is Nick Wolfe. Nick, you’ve already seen Lillian Gilmour.” 

“Yeah, you look much better than the last time I saw you.” 

“Thank you. Amanda, you should have sent him through the back door.” 

“I didn’t think it would be proper since you weren’t properly introduced.” 

“Oh Amanda, you’re so provincial.” 

“Always, darling.” 

“So now it’s a matter of finding someone else’s life to live.” 

“That’s one way to do it.” 

“The local graveyard?” 

“That’s the simple way.” 

“Not so simple will be to figure out how I’m going to live that life. I can’t go back to what I was doing. Kuhlberg would find me in a minute.” 

“Why don’t you try working for a living?” Nick suggested. 

“Amanda, I see you’re in the self-righteous boyfriend stage.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” 

“Right, let me see if I can do something with my hair before we look at tombstones.” Lil walks into the bathroom. 

“Nick, you were very hard on her.” 

“Pardon me for suggesting she make an honest living.” 

“She didn’t do it for a living; she did it to stay alive. She’s not a good fighter. She handles valuables for Immortals because she felt Immortals, especially the bad ones, would see the value in someone they could trust with valuables. It’s kept her alive for the past two centuries.” 

“So now if she goes back to her old ways Kuhlberg will find her. If she doesn’t she’s an Immortal who can’t defend herself.” 

“Exactly.” 

“There are many shades of gray for Immortals.” 

Amanda nods agreement. 

* * *

Amanda checks the tombstones in one part of a graveyard while Nick and Lil check tombstones in other parts. Amanda is looking for an infant girl who died approximately 25 years ago when she looks up and sees Lil approaching. 

“Any luck, Lil?” 

“No, I found a boy the right age, all the girls were either too recent or too long ago.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find an appropriate name.” 

They look together for a while but Lil seems more interested in Amanda’s company than finding a new life. Amanda sees a man approaching, an Immortal. A few seconds later she sees it is Kuhlberg. 

“Why did I think I’d find you here, Lillian? You’re Amanda, right?” 

“Well you know the rules. When you die in public you have to find a new life.” 

“You owe me.” 

“It’s one of those occupational hazards. You don’t have to pay me anything.” 

“You cost me two million Euros. I have some sources. A report says you died in a gunfight with Amanda Montrose. So I figure you owe me a million each.” 

“I’ll get you the money. It’ll take some time, but time is one thing we Immortals have plenty of.” 

“Not you Lil, or your friend.” 

“We’re on holy ground.” 

“It’s quiet on the other side of that wall. Which one of you wants to go first?” 

“I put Amanda up to it. Let’s go.” 

“No, go over the wall. I’ll be with you in five minutes.” Kuhlberg gives a grin then walks to the cemetery wall. 

“Amanda, there’s no sense both of us getting killed. I can keep him busy while you and Nick make a run for it.” 

“Lil, you barely know which end of a sword to hold. I’ve got a chance. You take care of Nick and I’ll take care of the fighting.” 

“How well do you want me to take care of him?” 

“Take him to The Sanctuary. If you don’t hear from me in half an hour get him to another continent. Then anything goes.” 

Lil gives an unconvincing smile. “Academic question. You’re coming back.” 

Amanda smiles then walks to the cemetery wall, a stone wall about waist high. She sees Kuhlberg on the other side with his sword drawn. Amanda vaults onto the wall. “You can walk away, Kuhlberg.” 

“I’m afraid not. No one cheats me without paying the price.” 

Amanda draws her sword, then she runs on the wall. Kuhlberg runs parallel to her. Amanda stops, back flips, then dismounts the wall with a half twist. 

“Very impressive. Now it’s my turn.” Kuhlberg goes on the attack. Amanda tries to turn tables on him but Kuhlberg counters well and keeps on the offensive. Kuhlberg cuts her left arm and Amanda retreats toward the wall. “Oh no you don’t, Amanda!” 

Amanda steps on the side of the wall and somersaults behind Kuhlberg. She swings at his neck but Kuhlberg reaches behind with his sword and blocks her blow. Amanda kicks the back of Kuhlberg’s knee then sweeps the other leg, bringing Kuhlberg rolling to the ground. Amanda knocks his sword from his hands and measures him for the killing blow. 

“Amanda, I won’t go after Lil anymore. We’d make a good team. We’ll make more than four million Euros in no time.” 

“I already have a partner.” Amanda makes a quick swing and decapitates Kuhlberg. Amanda paces as she waits for The Quickening. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda, Nick, and Lil are in The Sanctuary. 

“You’ll tell everyone you know I’ve relocated?” 

“Of course, darling.” 

“Amanda, you’ve done so much for me.” 

“People you can trust are rare so when I find one I want to keep them around as long as possible.” 

“It’s too bad you can’t stick around.” 

“Thanks Nick. You might want to consider taking a vacation on the Pacific Northwest. I think you’d look great in flannel plaid.” 

“If I do I’ll be sure to look you up.” 

Amanda fakes a protective look and puts her hand on Nick’s shoulder. “We will.” 

“Amanda, I thought you trusted me.” 

“Oh darling, I do trust you...with money.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
